


Bed n Breakfast

by NiamhofTirnanOg



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Consensual hypno, M/M, Short, Size Difference, Vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhofTirnanOg/pseuds/NiamhofTirnanOg
Summary: Benrey’s feeling lazy and hungry. If only his food would feed itself to him.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	Bed n Breakfast

Gordon was  _ ridiculously  _ easy to put into a nice little obedient trance. One blast of Baja green balls and it was like his brains dripped out of his ears into a puddle on the floor.

If he had ever asked, Tommy would have probably made some sort of rhyme for it, like uhhhh, green means…

Fuck. He was bad at rhyming. Hmm.

Green like apple sorbet means… you have to do what I say? Or um, maybe, it’s time to obey? 

Yeah that could work.

Right now, Gordon was looking hella blissed out, face relaxed, wearing a big dumb dopey grin. He looked so cute. So vulnerable. So trusting. He could get him to do  _ anything _ right now.

Lucky for them both Benrey was head over heels for the guy. He was safer than a uhh. Safe. Yeah. 

Tbh tho, Gordon could probably be even more safer though, right? Guy was just so squishy and vulnerable. Oh yeah, he had somewhere special in mind to put his best bro in while he was all hypnoed up.

“Hey, Gordo, you’re probably a little chilly, aren’t cha? Is getting colder, weathers all cringe. Wanna cuddle?”

“Mmm.” Gordon’s head drooped as he made what sounded like affirmation.

“Sweet, come on over.”

Gordon was just so small, or uh, perhaps more accurately, he was super big right now lol. Not Xen levels of giant, but certainly still dwarfing the smaller man. He liked to be tall.

Gordon oh so obediently wobbled over, and he extended a large paw to keep him steady, wouldn’t do to have his little toy fall over and get hurt. 

His body was pleasantly warm against his palm, and, hey, he could probably use Gordon as a hand warmer sometime. Hehe, that’d be fun, he could keep him in his hoodie pocket all day or something. 

Maybe they could try that next time, he’d have to ask him when he was aware.

Gordon stumbled over to his crossed legs, and collapsed against them, rubbing his face against his sweats. Cute. 

“C’mon bud, that’s not the right place for cuddles, come on up.”

He patted his stomach in invitation.

Gordon scrambled up, struggling a bit in his loose, relaxed state, but Benrey did little to assist him, enjoying watching him struggle. 

It was amusing to see the high strung bossy little man be brought to such a pathetic state.

“Need some help? Must be soooo sleepy, huh?” So hard to move, betcha just wanna curl up somewhere warm and take a nap.”

Gordon whined against his stomach looking up at him with pleading eyes. 

“Can’t use your words? Use your big smart nerd brain, gotta tell me what you want.”

There was a hazy look to Gordon’s expression as he tried to concentrate, face scrunching up, as he tried  _ oh so hard  _ to speak, mouth agape. 

“Oh wait, of course, I forgot, your head’s nice and empty right now, isn’t it? Silly me. It’s nice though, you  _ like _ being my lil empty headed doll, don’t you? No thoughts, no worries at all. Why would you need to talk? The only thing you need to use that pretty lil mouth for is to please me. You like pleasing me, don’t you?”

Benrey lifted a hand to gently grip Gordon’s chin, and nodded his head for him.

“You’re such a good boy for me, aren’t you? Yes you are, my little epic gaymer.”

Sometimes Benrey got a little carried away during these sessions, but hey, Gordon always said he enjoyed it afterwards, being treated like his plaything. Right now Gordon looked completely at ease, lying spread eagled over his belly. It was just like the movie, my neighbour tortilla. 

So small and cute… and  _ so _ obedient.

“Wanna help your boy Big Benny out? You do, don’t cha?” 

“Mmm.” Gordon made an effort to nod, but failed, head lolling to one side. “Ah…”

“I’m feeling a little peckish, but I’m too comfy to move. Why don’t you come on in?”

He gestured a claw towards his open, waiting maw, tongue uncurled.

As he watched Gordon climb up his chest, he thought of another rythme.

Green like apple sorbet, means you’re my prey.

He grinned, as Gordon hooked a leg over his lip, hand poised in case he slipped like a lil clumsy boy. 

His tongue curled out to wrap around him, and swiftly pulled him inside, his jaw clamping down with a click behind him, better to keep him snug and secure and  _ safe. _

No one could touch him, look at him, hurt him.

Benrey had him all to himself. His.

He let out a contented purr, feeling Gordon relax, his weight heavy on his tongue. 

“You wanna take a lil nap? All nice and toasty and warm? 

Technically, he shouldn’t be able to speak with his mouth full, but, hey, eldritch alien, he could do whatever he wanted, lol

Mmm, what could be better than this? Two bros hanging out, bed n breakfast. 

He was the bed. Gordon was the breakfast.   
  
He was hilarious. 


End file.
